


Finally Over (Yet I'm Still Here)

by Firekitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Feels, This is attempt 364 of Making Raven A Good Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firekitten/pseuds/Firekitten
Summary: After Summer’s last mission had gone horribly, irreversibly wrong, Raven had had to spend half her life protecting her, her secret and their family. Now, with the war freshly over, Summer can finally return to their family. And Raven, the piece that never fit, could finally leave it all behind.So why did she feel like she was making a horrible mistake?[A Speculative Scenario based on Volume 7, Chapter 4 based on my crackpot theory of: What if Summer Rose is alive and Raven has been protecting her for Reasons]
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Summer Rose (implied), Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61
Collections: rubess





	Finally Over (Yet I'm Still Here)

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I make a post on tumblr about Raven being the only one who truly knows if Summer Rose is alive or not. I get to Thinking. And then I get to Writing. Because I secretly love Raven and want her to be a better character than what we canonically have.
> 
> I will not lie though, I do not feel this is one of my best as far as fanfics go, but despite how much I love them both Raven and Summer don't get enough love on my admittedly very testosterone, mlm-filled catalog. So this is a chance for them to shine.

_Finally._

After a long, grueling day taking down Salem’s forces, clearing the rest of Beacon of Grimm and re-securing the vault, that was the only thing Raven could think. _Finally_ , this was over. _Finally,_ the mission was complete. _Finally,_ the truth could be told.

As they approached the auditorium, she looked to the woman she’d spent nearly two decades of her life looking out for. Summer was worrying her bottom lip, looking like she was more ready for an execution than a reunion.

“What’s that pathetic look for?” Raven snarked.

It didn’t snap her out of her anxious daze as much as she had hoped. “What if they don’t want me anymore? It’s been so long and,” She looked to her, “I’m scared Rae.”

 _Don’t look at me like that_. “Oh, don’t give me that nonsense.” She huffed, “Tai was practically blubbering when you showed up. Qrow too. And the girls,” Raven faltered, but quickly picked herself back up, “Well, they’ll adjust just fine.”

They stopped at the auditorium doors. A quick sweep told her they were the last to arrive. Most people were inconsequential, even the ones she did know by name; but Raven’s eyes quickly landed on the small family that did. Qrow was by the wall, slouched over a bit. He was saying something to Tai. She studied him a little longer, taking in the weary lines along his face, the fading luster of his blond hair. He’d aged; she knew that of course, she’d seen him plenty of times on her visits, but she never realized just how tired he appeared, like life had unfairly thrown him through the ringer.

Ignoring the slight pang in her chest, she focused on their daughter instead. Yang’s voice practically boomed over everyone else’s, her shouts of joy echoing along what was left of the dome-like ceiling. She was swinging Blake around in circles. Their other teammate, the heiress, just looked perpetually exasperated. And Ruby –

Raven could tell Summer was staring at her the most. This small version of herself, knelt down on the ground beside the boy who had been Oz’s new reincarnation, in that kind and gentle way Summer herself always had for others. The boy had been knocked out during the fight; but it seemed he’d regained consciousness now, a hand on his forehead as he spoke to her. Another blond boy, the one she remembered had stupidly challenged Cinder back at Haven, was on his other side, healing him.

Ruby said something and almost anxiously looked around the room. Raven realized after a beat who she had to be searching for just as her eyes landed on them.

She could practically _hear_ Summer’s heart stop. But even as Ruby got to her feet and started to make her way towards them, she didn’t even twitch.

“You’ve waited fifteen years for this.” Raven placed a hand on her back and pushed the frozen woman forward. “Go already.”

She stumbled a bit, almost looked back, but couldn’t tear her eyes away from her daughter long enough. As if in a spell, she walked forward.

The others had taken notice of her presence; before they could notice hers as well, Raven stepped back into the shadows.

As the two finally stopped in front of one another, she heard Summer start, “Ruby, I-”

Ruby didn’t even wait, throwing her arms around her in a crushing hug. “Mom!” With her back to her, Raven couldn’t see her expression, but she saw the way Summer crumbled, clutching onto her daughter’s cape. But it was the soft, “I missed you” that finally broke her down to tears.

And then she was babbling. Nonsensical apologizes and ‘I love yous’ that should have been apparent even if she said nothing at all. After spending so many years in forced isolation, only Raven for the occasional company, all to protect her family from the curse placed upon her, how could there be a question about it? It was ridiculous, but it wouldn’t be Summer if it wasn’t.

Qrow was nudging Tai now. He looked even more mechanical than Summer had, and even though he’d fought right beside her not even an hour ago, it seemed he still couldn’t quite believe she was truly in front of him. But his smile when she finally looked at him was-

Raven averted her gaze, not dwelling on it. And when she saw Yang moving too, she decided now was the best time to leave. Her job was done.

She turned away, heading back down the broken halls of Beacon. They reflected the way her heart felt.

But what had she been expecting, really? She burned her own bridges; regretting it was foolish. She had gotten what she had wanted, hadn’t she? She’d escaped the old tribe leader, Ozpin, Salem. Even Summer. She wasn’t a tool for anyone to use anymore. Her life was hers again, but she recognized all the things she gave up for that freedom. She couldn’t look back. Not now.

So caught up in her own thoughts, she didn’t realize anyone had followed her.

“Running away again?” Her brother’s flippant attitude was all-too familiar.

“Of course. I did my good deed for the year.” She said, shrugging her shoulders as if the task of hiding her best friend had been just as easy as the time she’d had to do some community service cleaning up trash at the docks.

“Doesn’t mean you have to leave.” How many times was he going to ask her to come back?

She sighed, looking over her shoulder. “Still on about that? What happened to ‘We’re not family anymore’?”

“Yeah, maybe I, jumped the gun on that one.” He seemed different. She’d noticed it while they were fighting together too; but now, close enough to really look at him, she realized how clear his eyes seemed.

When had he stopped drinking?

She turned away again. “It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Raven-”

“Goodbye, Qrow.” She hopped over the rubble of a collapsed wall to step out into the courtyard beyond. She looked to the sky, wide and empty and hers, took a breath as she got ready to morph.

And heard a scream.

“RAVEN BRANWEN DON’T YOU DARE.”

_Fuc-!_

She didn’t even get a chance to complete the swear before she was showered in white petals as Summer teleported above her, tackling her down. Raven felt the air whoosh out of her as she hit the ground and her weapon detached from her belt, clanking onto the concrete beside them. She stared at the clouds above her, grumbling heatedly, “What did I tell you about teleporting to me like that?”

“Wouldn’t have to if you’d act like a normal human being. What do you think you’re doing?” Summer scowled.

“Leaving.” She heard some rocks rattling, and a glance back revealed Qrow, Tai, Yang and even Ruby had followed. Followed Summer, that is.

“Well that’s dumb.”

“And this is awkward. Get off already.”

“No!” She jabbed her finger in her face. “Not moving until you agree to stay.”

What a brat. “Fine.” Raven said simply, sliding her hand to the side of them. A portal opened. Summer could only ‘Eep!’ as she wrapped her arms around her and rolled them both in.

She managed to readjust them in the short freefall, and when she came dropping out next to Tai, she was carrying the smaller woman bridal style. “Take your wife.”

He looked between the two of them. Grinned teasingly. “Which one?”

Really? She gave him an annoyed look, before tossing Summer. Tai was always a good catch though, and snatched her up with ease.

She ignored how perfect they looked together. “Let me make this easy, for all of you. No one owes me anything. Don’t feel obligated to ‘welcome me back’.” One by one she met everyone’s eyes as she continued, “Okay? Have I cleared everyone’s conscience? Good! Now that everyone is quite done being foolish idiots, I’m going to go.”

“That’s it?” Yang. She sounded furious. “You swoop in to come help us, drop in with – with, Ruby’s mom! And now you’re leaving _again_?”

That. Was. It.

“What do you want from me?!” She whirled on her. “To come back home and read you bedtime stories? Make your lunches?” Turned to Qrow. “What about you? Hoping we’ll relive the good old days breaking into raves down at the docks?” One more turn, waving at the space between herself, Summer and Tai, ignoring their expressions. _Don’t look at me like that damnit!_ “And how would this even work, huh?! This is the problem, with all of you! You’re all too wrapped up with your emotions that you’re not thinking!”

There was a short silence, broken by a soft, “But, you are too.” Raven looked towards the speaker. Ruby, who had faced down scarier things than most could fathom, had no trouble meeting her eyes. “You’re so afraid that we’ll turn you away that you can’t imagine we aren’t.”

“No. No! Stop sounding like her!” She waved vaguely towards Summer, her voice so hysterical she hardly recognized it.

This had to be a joke. A cruel, cruel joke. If anyone wanted her back it was only to punish her for all the ways she hurt them. To pretend like they wanted her there just to pull out the rug underneath her when she finally allowed herself to believe it.

“That’s enough. When you wake up from this fantasy you’ve all created, you’ll be just as happy as me that I’m gone.” She started away from them, feeling her throat choke up. She had to go. Where was her sword? She needed to go.

Two strong arms wrapping around her stopped her. Tai smelled the same, like garden soil and cooking oil. “If you believe that, why are you crying?”

“I’m not.” She sobbed. “Shut up, go away.”

“Raven you are the most stubborn woman I have ever met. It’s your best and worst quality, ‘cause you let it drive you forward as much as you let it hold you back.” He laid his head against hers. His tenor was so gentle it hurt. “Please, stop holding back and tell us what you really want.”

She wanted – wanted –

A pop and a shower of petals announced Summer as she latched herself onto her as well. “After all the time we’ve been together, do you really think I’d just use you and leave?”

Yes!

No…

A hand on her shoulder. She caught the glint of Qrow’s rings in the corner of her eye. “Come on sis, just stay.”

Another one on her back. Metal. A second, smaller and warm and a bit tentative.

And around her tears and her fears, finally, finally, Raven told the truth:

“I want to come home.”

It was a nonsensical thing to say because she was already there.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Summer's semblance is like Nightcrawler's from X-Men.


End file.
